User blog:Jack Tyler/Darcy Edwards Adventures: Chapter 1: Warrior
In Kenya, Africa, two boys were working in the fields, collecting sugar cane and other vegetables. One of the boys names was Obas. Obas was a tall, skinny young man with glasses. He had black hair and brown eyes. The other boy's name was James. James was a husky young man with black hair and brown eyes. Obas said "Good thing we're almost done". Then James said "Yeah, it's too hot to be working". Suddenly, a bus appeared. It stopped infront of the hospital, near the field Obas and James were in. When the bus doors opened, the first person to walk off the bus was a girl. The girl had long, bouncy, chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She was somewhat muscular and toned and had tanned skin. She wore a tight yellow t-shirt and tight black shorts. Sweat was dripping down her body as Obas and James were staring at her with happiness. Her name was Darcy Edwards. Obas said "That's her, the beautiful warrior the Elder told us about". Then James said "We've to get her to the village". Obas said "I've a plan". He grabbed a big sack and the two boys snuck up behind Darcy. They tried to put the sack over her head, but she turned around. Then the two boys grabbed Darcy by her arms and take her to their village. Darcy yelled "Stop, Please let me go". No one was ther to heard her screams. They all went to the hospital. Then Darcy shouted "Why are you two doing this?". Then Obas said "Don't worry, we won't hurt you". The two boys took Darcy to their village to meet the Elder. When they got there, all the villagers treated Darcy like a queen. They bowed to her and gave her gifts, such as a necklace, a bracelet, etc... When she got to the Elder's hut, Darcy put her gifts down and walked into the hut. When she entered the hut, Darcy saw a very old man sitting in the middle of the hut. He had gray hair and brown eyes. He was dressed like a traditional African chief. Darcy said hello to the old man. The Elder said "Hello great warrior". Then Darcy said "Please sir, i'm not a warrior". Then the Elder said "Yes you are, a saw that a great female warrior with dark skin, strong build, and great beauty would free this village of evil". Then Darcy said "I'm flattered that you think that this great warrior is me, but i'm a cheerleader, not a warrior". Then the Elder asked "If you're not the the warrior i saw in my vision, then we are you here?". Then Darcy said "To build schools for little kids, i would like to help you and your village but i can't". Then she said "I'm sorry". Then they heard a loud noise. They both ran out of the hut to check it out. They saw that a very frightening woman was terrorizing the village. The woman started fires, destroyed property, and attacked innocent people. Darcy started to get mad and said "Leave these people alone". Then the woman turned around, looked at Darcy, and said "What did you say to me". Darcy said "Leave these people alone". Then the woman leapt at Darcy. She grabbed Darcy by her shirt, but Darcy grabbed her back. They two of them started fighting. They fell to the ground and continued fighting. With all of her strength, Darcy used her leg to kicked the woman off of her. The woman landed infront of her. Then the woman got up and said "I surrender, i shall never return to this village, curse you great warrior". Then the woman left the village forever. Then villagers cheered and said "The Warrior has saved us". Then the Elder put a crown on Darcy. Then crown was made out of twigs and leaves. Then the Elder thanked and congratulated Obas and James for finding Darcy. Then Darcy thought to herself "I can get use to this". Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Darcy Edwards